The Melancholy of a Shinigami
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: There are somethings you do nnot know about Kyon. rated M for yaoi, swearing and rape,
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi

Chapter one: Kyon

Kyon's POV

Hello, you do not need to know my real name just what others call me and that is Kyon. People think that me and my little sister are normal human beings. We are not I am a Shinigami and my little sister is a ghost, no one knows that mot even Suzumiya Haruhi leader of the SOS brigade. That is the name of the club that she forced me into. there is a time traveler, an alien, an Esper, then me a Shingami but she thinks that I am a normal human so do the others.

Normal POV

Haruhi and the rest of the SOS Brigade waited for Kyon to enter the classroom it was hot and they were waiting for him so they can look for abnormal events. The door opened and in came a tired looking Kyon.

"You're late!" she said in a disapproving voice and Kyon sighed thinking, 'How can I say this, "I stayed up all night last night helping a ghost who was trying to kill his parents rest in peace and by the time he finally went to Heaven it was 1 o'clock in the morning and I didn't get to sleep at all."'

"I had to bring my little sister's linch to her she forgot it," lied Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi looked at him with surprise.

_'He's lying.' _ thought Itsuki looking at Kyon who looked tired, Kyon looked at him and Itsuki turned away. Haruhi looked at both of them before saying, "Yaoi."

"What?" asked Kyon looking up suddenly.

"That's what this club needs fore attention yaoi," said Haruhi looking at Kyon and Itsuki before saying, "And we have the right amount of men for that."

"What the...!" shouted Kyon moving away from Haruhi he who was grinning at him, "Why?"

"Because I passed by a girl in the hall who told me that some of the girls in the school wanted yaoi in the club," said Haruhi and Kyon looked at her before backing away again, but it was to late because Haruhi grabbed him and said, "You're so boring you can be the uke and Itsuki-kun will be the seme"

"Oy just what are you planning?" asked Kyon as Haruhi dragged him off.

"Everyone we're going shopping for these two," said Haruhi, Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki followed.

-At the mall-

"Why do we have to do this?" asked Kyon waiting in a dressing stall for Haruhi to come in withe his clothes.

"Because the world depends on it," said Itsuki in the dressing stall next to him. They heard the door to the dressing room open and heard Haruhi's voice say, "I chose the perfect outfit for you two."

Kyon opened up his door and took the hanger that Haruhi handed him, he shut the stall door, looking at the outfit he mumbled, "What the fuck!"

-Outside in the dressing room-

Haruhi smirked as she heard both boys getting dressed in the clothes she picked out for them. Itsuki came out first looking perfect but when Kyon came out Haruhi had nearly fainted. Kyon looked like a dark angel that Sephiroth himself had chosen to follow him. Haruhi fell backwards and was caught by Mikuru.

"Wow Kyon you look great," said Itsuki trying to keep himself from jumping Kyon for looking so hot.

"I feel like a fool," said Kyon glancing down at the outfit he was wearing then back up seeing just in time a ghost dropping a light over Haruhi. Kyon ran over, pushed Mikuru and Haruhi out of the way and got pinned by the light. Haruhi woke up by the noise and saw Kyon on the ground pinned by the light fixture and shouted."Kyon-kun!"

That's the end of the first chapter please read and review.

Uke- Submissive one in yaoi

Seme- Dominant one in yaoi


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Melancholy of Suzumia Haruhi

Chapter Two: Ghosts

Everone form the club was panicking, well Nagato wasn't showing that she was panicking. Kyon was knocked out when the light smashed into his head, Itsuki had called an employee who called an ambulance. Kyon layed there thinking that his life couldn't get any worse than it already was. He was wrong, there was a ghost out there trying to kill Haruhi and he needed to know why. But right now he had to focus on healing himself before the ambulance arrived. Which was hard since there was a piece of glass in his head and there was the problem where people would find it oddd that he had no wound on his head off the light fixture smashed into his head. Itsuki was lifting the light off of him with the help of a few male employees as the medics rushed in to take him to the hospital. Haruhi sat with him along with the other members of the club, but his ,ind was elsewhere. _'I never really liked ambulances.' _thought Kyon, he opened his eye a crack. _'it reminds me of the day I turned into a shinigami and my sister turned into a ghost. The day our family died an our lives changed'_

_**Flashback/Dream**_

_**"Mommy are we almost there?" asked Kyon, he was looking over at his younger sister, she was only in elementary school while he was in junior high. Kyon heard a screeching sound and remembered falling into darkness. He woke up floating over his body, he didn't even know what what happening. He remembered seeing a man before blacking out and returning to his body. His sister wasn't so lucky, she had died. He remembered waking up in the ambulance, hearing the doctors telling him that he was the only one who survived. he couldn't believe that, he should have been dead with his family. **_**'It has to do with that man I saw.'**_** thought Kyon, he closed his eyes once again hoping that he would never wake up.**_

_**End of flashback/dream**_

Kyon stirred and opened his eyes to see five pairs of eyes looking at him, he groaned and sat up. Only to be pushed back, Kyon growled before asking. "Where am I?"

"Onii-san you are back in the hospital," said Kyon's younger sister, Kyon looked at her with surprise. "I got a call from the hospital they said that a light fixture fell on you?"

"Yeah but it was intended for Haruhi-san," said Kyon, he looked at his sister with a stare that meant something to her. "I don't know what it was though."

"It must have been a ghost!" shouted Haruhi with glee as her eyes sparkled, the doctor looked at her. "what?"

"there are other patients so keep your voice down," said the doctor, he looked through his file. "hmm you were lucky if it was a normal person they would have been dead by now."

"What do you mean by a normal person?" asked Kyon, he looked at the doctor for a moment before realizing it was the same one when he died.

"I'm saying that if you keep getting into anymore life threatening accidents I would have to hurt you," said the doctor walking away with a smile on his face. Kyon grimaced before looking at his sister who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you want?" asked Kyon and his sister started to laugh. "quiet unless you want him to come back."

That shut his sister up very nicely, Haruhi looked at him asking. "Have you been in another accident like this before?"

"Having a light fixture smash into my head? No. But I did nearly die in a car accident when I was in junior high. But you don't want to know what happened."

"You are hiding something very important from us and we want to know the truth," said Itsuki the club nodded causing Kyon and his sister to sigh.

"It is no use hiding it from them brother they deserve to know," said his younger sister, Kyon nodded earning looks from the brigade.

"Now no interrupting and every word I am about to say is the truth," said Kyon, he didn't even look at the people around him. "I am a shinigami and my little sister is a ghost. The only human to know this is the doctor and now it shall be the SOS Brigade."

Clffie I know you must hate me by now but that is all I have for now. Read and Review.


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
